


The Comment

by Logicalname777



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christine has the best soulmark, F/F, I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE, Jeremy is a little punk, M/M, Michael's kinda a slight maybe a badass, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, boyf riends - Freeform, hello, oooooohhhhhh, slight angst, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalname777/pseuds/Logicalname777
Summary: Everyone got a Comment at the age of thirteen, unless their soulmate was a year or more younger then them. Jeremy just happened to either be a really bad person or have a shitty soulmate.





	The Comment

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi  
> so I came up with this idea when I accidentally capitalized the C in comment on my other story. And then I was like, well soulmates are fun and wrote this is about 30 minutes. THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROOF READ

 

 

Even when Michael was smaller, he knew about soulmates. When you turn 13 you get words somewhere on your body. Those words are the first words your soulmate will say to you when they realize they’re in love with you. He was amazed that such things would exist. He knew he would be lucky when he saw that his marks were  _ Michael, you mean everything to me. _

  
  


Jeremy was terrified at the thought of soulmates. Especially since when he got his words they happened to be:  _ Fuck you Jeremy! I hate you!  _ His father laughed when they first showed ‘How ironic that they realize they’re in love with you when they say they hate you.’ But it just set him on edge. Even as a small child he felt like his soulmate would be disappointed in the long run but stuck in a relationship they fell out of. Jeremy wouldn’t want to be stuck like that. His dad’s words are ‘Hey, just know that I love you so, so much.’ They were said on Jeremy’s birthday. Literally in the moments before he was born. He knew he wouldn’t be able to be so amazing at feelings. And things just got worse from there.

  
  


One day he realized he was insanely in love with this girl named Christine. But, once in play rehearsal (with the Squips help) when he asked what her Comment was she simply said, “Oh I got mine late, so I guess they’re younger then me, but it’s  _ Oooh geez louis, holy miss mary, ain’t she amazing!”  _ Christine had let out a loud laugh. “I hope that’s about me and not someone else, because I already love my soulmate so much!”

  
  


It was a few days before the Halloween dance when he was pulled to the side by Michael. His Squip screamed at him to get out of there, but Michael had a tight grip on his arm. “What’s going on with you Jeremy! Why are you ignoring me?”

“Michael it’s a long story, I can tell you late-” Jeremy is cut off by the shorter boy. 

“You can, but you  _ won’t!  _ Now, tell me! I deserve to know!” Michael looks at Jeremy almost like he’d just been shot and Jeremy was his savoir.

“Michael, I can’t do this right now, let go of me!” Jeremy raises his voice a little.

“You can, you just don’t want to! Tell. Me,” Michael pleads.

Jeremy listens to the squip and want to kill himself because these aren’t his true feelings. “Because I don’t hang out with losers like you, freak.” Jeremy walks away.

Michael lets a growl escape his throat as he yells. “ _ Fuck you Jeremy! I HATE YOU!!”  _ Then Michael is running off. This leaves a stunned Jeremy listening to Brooke be adorable.

 

Michael didn’t mean that. He just realized that he was deeply in love with Jeremy. Now, the thing was they’d agreed not to show each other their Comments, just in case. Now, Michael felt like he needed to know. He looked in the mirror and pulled his shirt up a bit. There above his belly button was the Comment. No, Jeremy couldn’t be his soulmate. His soulmate was the nicest person who’s ever walked the earth. They care about him more then anyone else. Including Christine, and Brooke. No. It couldn’t be Jeremy.

 

Jeremy fucked the fucking shit up. Sorry for the cursing, but Jeremy.exe is rebooting from being terrified. He just told his soulmate that he wouldn’t hang out with them. That he was a loser and a freak. 

  
  


When the play rolled around, the Squip had mostly taken over, causing him to forget that incident. Then the Theatre teacher decided to be a lil’ shit.

 

Michael the day. Jeremy walked up to him, Red Mountain Dew in hand. “Michael I’m so sorry!” Jeremy says, wrapping his arms around Michael.

 

“Hey, geez, you’re okay, it was the squip,” Michael replies, hugging back lightly.

“No, it’s not okay, the squip told me to say it and I did, I should have just disobeyed,” Jeremy answers. “Michael, you mean everything to me!”

Michael freezes in the taller boys arms. “Je-jeremy?” Michael starts, nervous.

“Yes, Michael?” Jeremy replies, pulling away slightly.

“Wh-what’s your comment?”

Jeremy blushes. “Um, we uh, we talked about this! Remember…”

“I only asking because you just said mine,” Michael replies.

Jeremy looks at him. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me.”

“Fine, you’re right. I, uh, well, you said mine a while ago and I felt like shit.”

“What was it?” Michael asks. He said a lot of things during that time. Jeremy mumbles something. “Jeremy, speak up bro.”

“FuckyouJeremyIhateyou.”

Somehow Michael understood. “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine.”

“Hey,” Michael kisses Jeremy. “I love you.”

“Heh, I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_BONUS_ **

 

“Felicity, shh, calm down girl,” Christine said to the Freshman.

“Oooh, geez louis, holy miss mary, ain’t she amazing!” Felicity replies, grabbing onto Christine’s arm.

“Iloveyou.” Christine says quickly to the taller girl.

“Soulmates?”

“I hope?”

“Most definately.” Felicity leans down to kiss the Junior. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity is the best soulmate ever


End file.
